russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 still top choice of viewers in September
October 02, 2019 05:08 PM Computer Man (Sam Y.G. (high-tech superhero)), Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail (Sofia Andres (pink seamaid)), Robin Padilla (Talent ng Bayan), Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, (Cesar Montano), 2019 PBA Governors' Cup, Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), Tutok 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) Viewers nationwide prefer to catch relevant news, inspiring TV series and sports shows on IBC 13 as the phenomenal network registered an average audience share of 59%, or 14 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 31%, based on data from Kantar Media. The “2019 PBA Governors' Cup,” which dominates our stronger weekend viewership, including Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen (40.6%), Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (40.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (40.3%) and Meralco Bolts vs. Magnolia Hotshots (40.1%). “Computer Man,” which garnered an average national TV rating of 38.4% and shot to the top of the most watch programs nationwide. Its pilot episode in September 9 also hit a whopping national TV rating of 41.4%. It was followed by the recently concluded “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail,” which earned an average rating of 38.1%. The hit reality talent TV competition “Talent ng Bayan” (37.5%) emerged as the preferred TV show on Saturday nights by viewers, while “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” (36.7%) remains the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom every Saturday night, and “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (36.4%) remains the best game show ever every Sunday night on the list of most watched prograns. Also completing the roster of most watched shows in September are the Kapamilya network’s weekday and weekend programs, including “Sarah G. Live” (35.9%), “Express Balita” (35.6%), “Tutok 13” (24.1%), “Open Arms” (21.6%), “Express Balita Weekend” (20.5%), and “Joe D'Mango's Love Notes” (19.3%). Meanwhile, IBC 13 also won all time blocks in September, asserting its lead in primetime (6:00 PM-12:00 MN) where it recorded 61% share, versus ABS-CBN’s 47% versus GMA’s 33%; in the afternoon block (3:00 PM-6:00 PM) with 54%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 32%; in the noontime block (12:00 NN-3:00 PM) with 57%, versus ABS-CBN’s 48% versus GMA’s 29%, and in the morning block (6:00 AM-12:00 NN) with 45%, in contrast to ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 29%. Likewise, the Kaibigan network also emerged triumphant again Metro Manila as it registered 57% share, beating GMA’s 41% and GMA’s 25%. In Mega Manila, IBC 13 registered 40%, while ABS-CBN got 36% and GMA got 32%. In Total Luzon, IBC earned 47%, versus ABS-CBN’s 41% versus GMA’s 34%. It also won in Total Visayas with 61%, beating ABS-CBN’s 57% and GMA’s 24%, as well as in Total Mindanao with 58%, trailing ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 28%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. 'TOP 25 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN SEPTEMBER 2019 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 40.6% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 40.5% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 40.3% #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 40.1% #''Computer Man'' (IBC) - 38.4% #''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (IBC) - 38.1% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 36.4% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 35.9% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.6% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.9% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.2% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.2% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.6% #''Parasite Island'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.4% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.2% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 26.6% #''Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.8% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 24.1% #''Rated K: Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% #''Open Arms'' (IBC) 21.6% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 20.5% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 19.3%